


焚城录 中

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing





	焚城录 中

即使是想象力最丰富的孩子也绝不可能梦见尼禄灯火辉煌的宫殿。这个闪烁着黄金、象牙和青铜光亮的门厅是那么宽敞，三重列柱环绕着它，构成长一千步的柱廊，中间安放了一座高达30米的雕像，它摆出一副神的姿势，象征着站立着的神圣的皇帝。达官显贵们在在奴隶的带领下从这座雕像旁走过去，登上通向浴室的阶梯，像往常一样，尼禄让他们去浴室洗澡净身，一出浴室，奴隶们便给他们披上洁白的宽外袍，戴上花冠。随着优雅悦耳的乐声，宾客们在宴会厅的斜榻上躺了下来。有皇帝的恩准，宾客们可以自行开始寻欢作乐。这顿晚餐非常考究精致，而且还具有罗马饮食的奢侈排场，每个宾客脚下都卧着一个奴隶，他们察言观色，随时准备为客人效劳。大厅深处，一群舞女翩翩起舞，动作优美轻盈，頗像五月里陪伴福罗拉参观王国的春天女神。

酒酣耳热之际，宾客们渐渐活跃起来，表演的性质变了，快感转化为淫乐。最后走钢丝的杂技演员换下了舞女，闻所未闻的惊险表演使大家眼界大开。这时，尼禄皇帝和阿格里庇娜一同出现在宴会厅上，母亲靠着儿子的胳膊，两人都面带笑容，推心置腹地交谈着，关系和睦融洽。宾客们纷纷站起来，向皇帝致意。尼禄率先走到斜榻前接受朝臣们的祝福。他牵过母亲的手，让她躺在自己左边的卧榻上，而忒休斯的斜榻则安置在皇帝的斜后方。

皇帝的到来只是短暂地打断了欢宴，随之而来的是更加宾客们更加热烈的高谈阔论和喝彩声。有人在吵杂的音响中窃窃私语。他们一面借着酒劲一面议论皇帝身后那位饱受尊崇的青年。

“亚该亚人真是精打细算，送来一个海伦，换取欢心和垂怜。皇帝本来就偏爱希腊人，那个贼眉鼠眼的地方总督未免过于贪婪了。”

“若他只是个被进献的贡品就罢了，可他偏偏在元老院担任要职！”

“一个每夜在皇帝卧室出入的帝国议员，即使是公羊萨蒂尔都会为这不顾身份的苟合而感到羞愧。”

“作为皇帝的禁脔，他在元老院受到的支持未免太不同寻常了。要么是这群象征罗马公民的代表们忌惮尼禄的力量，要么是他也像在皇帝床上那样叫唤着，同他们做着什么害臊的交易。”

这时，帝国最著名的政治家和悲剧作家，亚该亚省总督的兄弟，尼禄的老师和顾问塞涅卡加入到了谈话当中。这番充满恶意的谈话显然让他有些生气，他转过头，以往常最平和的语气，向谈话人发问：“如您之见，倘若这个年轻人主张的废除极刑和减少战争税，并不能让像您这样一位合格的罗马公民感到满意，可否也请您提出一份议案，无论是恢复残忍极刑，还是向贵族和平民们重征战争税，我都愿意以塞涅卡的名义，邀请您在元老院的大会上阐述你的这些精彩观点。”

面对这位长者的发问，有的人不再作声，有的人依旧嚷嚷着争辩下去。

“即使您是塞涅卡，也该看到这个来自您兄弟所在行省的亚该亚人，他每次都是如何引人注目地在皇宫出入！”

“也许您有自己的道理。但是我看不出，元老院同意通过能够造福所有罗马公民的议案，和他是不是与皇帝关系亲近，有任何必然的联系。事实上，拜他所赐，您今天说的话还不至于使您被投入深牢大狱。”塞涅卡晃了晃空酒杯，示意奴隶为他重新倒满酒。他细细品了一口紫红色的葡萄酒水，继续说道：  
“如果只是嫉妒皇帝对希腊人的偏爱，那您应该憎恨自己没有出生在亚该亚。”

身处舆论中心的忒修斯对大厅角落里的这番议论一无所知。尽管如此，他其实相当了解外界对他的议论，人们把他比作海伦，认为他身负着阿芙洛狄忒的绝技，使得刚即位的皇帝流连忘返。有一种在寻欢作乐者和巫师之间暗中交易的春药，甚至以他的名字命名。他享受着金宫最豪华的房间，而当他的两轮马车不得不通过市区最繁华的街道，从皇宫驶向元老院时，沿街的妇女总会把鲜花掷向他，而在尼禄之前，这样的待遇仅仅是帝国的皇后才能拥有。当马车满载着鲜花回到皇宫时，尼禄会亲自命令奴隶把鲜花清扫出来。

尼禄侧过脸，看着堆满一地的鲜花，笑得很开心：“你深受罗马人民的喜爱。”

忒休斯有些烦躁。性格不定的尼禄常常让人捉摸不透。他可以在头一天下令释放反对他的人，在第二天又将这些罪犯投入竞技场中与猛兽肉搏。也许前一天他还在盛赞老师塞涅卡的哲学是罗马公民必修的道德，在第二天他就能将一百五十名美人送入金宫挥霍享乐。他曾把圆形剧场灌满水，将二十三条鳄鱼放进这个人造海中，把侍从官扔进去，只因为他要给总督写信时，侍从官递上来的纸莎草纸上没有撒上藏红花的香水。

但是这个喜怒无常的，将自己比作朱庇特的皇帝有时也会展现出十二万分的耐心。忒休斯拒绝去观看那些野兽撕碎战俘的活动，也不乐意在金宫的大殿上参与淫乱的狂欢。他表达自己的不满，而尼禄，只是在一群裸体美人的包围下，抱起竖琴唱歌：“这些苦恼是从哪儿来呢？美丽的海伦，她埋怨过她的帕里斯吗？难道她住的宫殿一点不够豪华吗？那我们给她另建一座吧，圆柱用白银，柱头用黄金好吗？难道供她使唤的奴隶怠慢了她吗？她操着他们的生死大权。她想要什么呢？她需要什么呢？只要她肯开金口，一个男人的一切，一个皇帝的一切和诸神能够给予的一切，她都会得到！”唱完，尼禄丢掉诗人的架子，抛下风雅的齐特拉琴，在铺着细细的羊毛地毯的大殿上，和怀中美女亲热起来。

竖琴和音乐，总会让他想起阿尔忒弥斯。阿尔忒弥斯，他最疼爱的弟弟，那个无忧无虑的动物诗人，他在每每半夜梦回时思念的情人。他又想起了曾经在科林斯的一个夏天，还是少年的阿尔忒弥斯，带着一脸稚气未脱的专注，做在镜面一般的湖泊旁，为湖上天鹅作曲。他会爬到树上，给失去父母的鸟崽喂食，直起腰的时候却不小心掉下树，摔进在下面等候的哥哥怀中。他会在日落时分枕在忒休斯的膝头，灵巧的手指拨出一串音符，用还未完全变声的嗓子，讲述森林里两头公狮子统领王国的故事。故事说完时，他爬起来，柔软的嘴唇还带着桔树的芳香，在忒休斯的额头上印下一个吻。

忒休斯默念着这个名字，不知道他此刻是否正坐在神庙旁的夹竹桃和桔树的林荫下，歌唱那些星光中熟睡的花鹿？

宴会到达了高潮，人们大声喝彩。一个美人踏着歌声，浴着灯火，头戴花冠，半裸着身体走上前来，邀请神圣凯撒弹奏他最新作乐的诗歌。忒休斯百无聊赖地看着皇帝拿起竖琴走下去，放声歌唱，扮出戏剧中小丑的动作。皇帝的表演逗乐了所有人。忒休斯突然注意到他桌上的酒壶旁边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，一只黑色鼹鼠正试图抱走一只金杯子。被发现后，鼹鼠迅速滑下桌子，转眼间就不见了。

忒休斯悄悄离开宴会厅，走出宫殿，来到这座巨大的黄金房屋的花园里。

他走进松树和无花果林，繁茂的枝叶使夜色非常浓重。湖水宛如一面宽阔的镜子，月亮给它镀上了一层银辉。他一身白衣，追逐着面前小小的时隐时现的黑色影子，像是两个在月光下游荡的幽灵。湖畔那边种树的草坪上，一群野羚羊仿佛身处非洲僻静处地吃着草，翅膀火红、身子颀长的白鸟肃穆地呆立着，像哨兵一样纹丝不动，也像哨兵一样每隔一会儿就定时发出一声单调的刺耳叫声。黑色鼹鼠跳上一只船，忒休斯紧随其后。船在水里滑行起来，水面上忽闪着印度洋里最稀有的鱼儿的粼粼金光，这种夜间航行使忒休斯回想起在爱奥尼亚海上的旅行。他向前张望，澄净如洗的天空下，在银色的岸边，阿尔忒弥斯正静静地站在那儿等他。

鼹鼠下了船后就直接冲向他的主人。阿尔忒弥斯让它搭在自己的手臂上，眼睛却不敢看向忒休斯，只能看起来专心致志地责怪调皮的宠物禁受不住诱惑，非要跑到罗马皇宫里冒险。黑鼹鼠好像不服气一般，张嘴一口咬住他的衣角。

“你怎么会在这儿？”果然，忒休斯的声音听起来并不高兴。

阿尔忒弥斯明知犯错了一般把头垂得更低了。即使对方曾经被他胆大妄为地夺走了贞洁腰带，可每当这份担当着兄长责任的威严出现时，他还是不敢太过分地去触犯。

“那天要去送你的时候，嗅嗅跑、跑掉了，我去船上找它，就不小心到了罗马。”黑鼹鼠嗅嗅在他手臂上闹腾起来。他费力地阻止嗅嗅的折腾，嗫嚅地说着拙劣的借口，借着月光偷偷观察对方。

他随即被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里，鼹鼠尖叫着掉了下去。他的鼻尖嗅到忒休斯耳后水仙花的清香，胸腔里剧烈跳动的心跳彼此间产生共鸣。他在这份纵容里去追逐那熟悉的嘴唇，柔软的，香甜的，带着一点凉意。

他的手环上忒休斯的腰背，品尝着，半推半抱着把他带到林荫下，抵着粗糙的树皮。

忒休斯在喘气的间隙，断断续续地要他离开，离开罗马，回到科林斯去。阿尔忒弥斯停下来，脸上露出认真思考的表情，好像在头脑中形成了十分郑重的决定，随后说了一句“不好”，再次欺身上前。

忒休斯对弟弟的任性永远毫无办法，月夜和露水让他的身体变得有些潮湿，使他本能地去贴近另一团热源，可是这团热源却掀起了他身上丘尼卡的下摆，让他更多地暴露在潮湿的空气里。他一边求阿尔忒弥斯不要这样做，一边却没有丝毫反抗地打开自己。在阿尔忒弥斯拉起他的一条腿架在腰上时，他甚至因为被进入时的刺激而不得不搂紧阿尔忒弥斯的脖子，吞掉堵在喉咙里的呻吟。

一种沙沙地仿佛虎豹掠过野草的声音传入他们的耳里，忒修斯哆嗦了一下，绷紧了小腹。阿尔忒弥斯被夹得有些难受，他贴着忒修斯的耳垂问：“那是什么？”

“尼禄的侍卫官，他们每晚、都会在花园里巡逻……”忒修斯紧张地听着士兵的动静，他背部压在粗糙的树皮上，全身起了薄汗，让两人相连的部位更加湿润了。

“别怕。”阿尔忒弥斯极小声地哄着，又开始缓缓地抽动起来。也许是为了避免发出太大的声音，他抽动的幅度很浅，只在那进去一点点的地方磨着。

侍卫官们的脚步越来越近，甚至能听见他们整齐划一的步伐里夹杂的厚重呼吸声。忒休斯紧张到了极点，他死死咬住阿尔忒弥斯搭在肩上的长衫，生怕自己没忍住发出什么丢人的声音而把士兵们引过来。除了听觉，他身体全部的感官仿佛都集中在了身体里的那一小点，那里正因为阿尔忒弥斯的侵犯战栗着。

直到脚步声远得听不见，他才脱力地完全倒在阿尔忒弥斯的怀里，于是阿尔忒弥斯又深又重地顶到了最里面，可是他除了含着布料发出模糊的呜咽声，什么也做不了。阿尔忒弥斯捧起他的脸，手指有意无意地拉拽着他的头发，强迫他松开嘴里的布料，重新接受他的亲吻。

忒休斯回到宴会上时，宴会已经接近尾声，宾客们烂醉如泥。大厅里奏着迷人的的美妙音乐，为尼禄提供享乐的美人们喝醉似的，柔软的身体倒在大厅中央，嗓音跟着乐曲声混杂在一起，她们讲着许拉斯去托阿德海岸饮水的神话，如同阿斯卡尼俄斯河的水仙们用声音和手势去喊赫拉克勒斯的宠儿一样，她们向忒休斯伸出胳膊，一边唱着，一边邀请他到她们中间去。他回到自己的卧榻侧身躺下时，引起了尼禄的注意。尼禄没有问他去哪里，只是站在他身边，伸手从他的后腰上取下一枚无花果的叶子。

忒休斯下意识地缩紧了。分开时，阿尔忒弥斯把他腰上那枚水滴状的蓝宝石链扣取下，他一边听着要他离开罗马的劝告，一边把水滴宝石推进忒休斯的身体里，堵住了他留在里面的精液，只留出一小段金链条露在身体外。他替忒休斯抚平被压皱的丘尼卡，亲亲他被汗湿的发鬓，表示他会继续留在罗马。

尼禄打量着手里那片无花果叶，仿佛要为此作诗一首。但最后只是叹了一口气。

“是我的错。实际上长时间的饮酒作乐也让我感到疲乏了，忒休斯。下一次你可以叫上我跟你一起出去散步。”


End file.
